A special Boyfriend
by 3xM
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett tiene una extraña relacion con su familia pero cuando su hermana pequeña anuncia su boda, solo puede recurrir a su mejor amiga Lanie para su ayuda en la tarea de encontrar el acompañanete perfecto. Kate desconoce que su acompañante no es realmente quien ella cree.
1. Chapter 1

Volvemos a la carga con una nueva historia! Esperamos que os guste!

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Kate Beckett odiara más que el brócoli, el desorden, las arañas o su familia, eran las bodas. O peor aún, las bodas de su familia. O cualquier reunión que supusiera estar con su familia un lapso de tiempo entre 24 y 72 horas. Juntos. Revueltos.<p>

Tener que aguantar la verborrea incesante de su madre de aquí para allá, preocupándose por sus uñas, su cabello, si comía bien, si tenía novio…

¿Por qué no te olvidas un poco de ESE trabajo tuyo que tienes y nos visitas más? Esa era la pregunta más recurrente de su madre.

Menospreciar su trabajo e invitarla a una estancia más larga.

No, gracias.

Eso era lo que ella pensaba cada vez que su madre formulaba esa pregunta.

¿Quién en su sano juicio querría pasar mucho tiempo en el seno familiar? Ósea, en el seno familiar de los Beckett.

Tampoco aguantaba a su padre quien desde que se había jubilado, se pasaba día y noche pegado frente al televisor, 24 horas perdido en el canal de deportes.

Compadecía a su abuela. Su abuela de casi 90 años que tenía que aguantar a su madre, su padre y por supuesto a su hermana.

Su querida hermana pequeña.

Megan era lo opuesto a ella, rubia, ojos azules, más bajita, rebelde y descuidada, sacaba malas notas en el colegio y se metía en problemas.

Y aún así, todos la adoraban mientras que ella era la oveja negra de los Beckett. Diferente al resto. Independiente y trabajadora…

Daba igual lo que Meg hiciera, siempre tenía una sonrisa para salirse con la suya.

Incluso después de lo que había provocado al anunciar su boda con Josh.

Josh Davidson. Su primer novio.

¿Es que Meg no tenía otra persona en la faz de la tierra con la que casarse? ¿Tenía que ser el que había sido su novio durante casi 4 años?

Y para más inri la había invitado. Claro, eran hermanas.

Kate bufó recostada en su cama mientras su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos en los que en la mayoría las ganas de asesinar a su hermana eran recurrentes.

Pero era ilegal.

Y ella se debía a la ley.

Suspiró.

No supo en qué momento había cometido el error de aceptar. Y lo que era peor, marcar el +1 en la invitación.

-¿De verdad que tú no puedes?

Lanie asomó detrás de la puerta del armario que Beckett tenía frente a la cama y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te parezco tu +1? –Lanie hizo una mueca y se apartó-¿Y este?-alzó un vestido verde.

Kate frunció el ceño ante la vista del vestido que ella le mostraba para la cena previa a la boda que tenía ese mismo viernes.

Beckett negó y suspiró.

-Pues solo queda este…-mostró uno rosa-O vamos de compras…

Kate se recostó mejor en la cama, dejándose caer completamente agotada, mientras su amiga la miraba de pie apoyada en el armario.

La cama estaba repleta de vestidos, lo cual estaba empezando a sacar de quicio a Kate quien tenía toda la ropa ordenada por color y estilo y ahora descansaban ahí en el colchón, arrugándose.

-En serio, podrías venir… Además, no sé por qué acepté.

-Por que es tu hermana pequeña, a pesar de todo.

-Se casa con mi ex novio.

-Hacía siglos que no lo veías.

-Oye… ¿De parte de quien estas?

-Es cierto, Megan es un poco zorra.-Su amiga sonrió-.

-Eso me gusta más-rió Kate irguiéndose- Lanie por favor, podrías venir… Te deberé una.

-Kate…-la afroamericana suspiró- Tu hermana me conoce, no colaría como…

-A mi madre le daría un infarto si te presento como mi novia-Kate carcajeó- ¿Y si viene Javi?

-Javi tiene guardia. Ryan también. Además Javi y yo tenemos planes para el resto del finde…

-Uh…

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil no poner que irías acompañada?

Kate suspiró.

- Ellos esperan que lo lleve seguro- Kate expulsó el aire de sus pulmones completamente exasperada por lo que se le venía encima, Lanie la miró sin comprender-Mi madre se piensa que llevo un tiempo en una relación con un hombre llamado Elliot.

-¿Elliot?

-Se me ocurrió viendo el musical de Billy Elliot. Quería que me dejara en paz… Y se me fue de las manos.

Lanie rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Bueno, cálmate, creo que puedo tener una solución a tu problema.

Kate clavó sus ojos en los de su amiga, completamente interesada, mientras ella empezaba a recoger todos los vestidos que anteriormente habían sufrido una criba.

* * *

><p>El sonido incesante del despertador hizo que Rick estirara la mano para acallarlo, haciendo que todo lo que estaba sobre la mesita terminara inevitablemente en el suelo.<p>

Abrió uno de sus ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad que entraba a través de la ventana y suspiró abriendo luego ambos ojos.

Quizás debía dejar de colocar el reloj tan temprano, se dijo mentalmente. Es decir, solo se levantaba a las nueve porque debía hacer su rutina de ejercicio diaria. Además debía seguir su estricta dieta para mantener sus músculos intactos.

Se sentó en la cama estirándose.

Aunque algunos pensaran que mantener un cuerpo en forma era fácil, realmente no era tan fácil. Debía ejercitarlo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana mientras bostezaba audiblemente. Se asomó en el enorme ventanal y se preguntó si desde allí, alguien podía verlo.

Estaba en un doceavo piso y la ciudad de Nueva York se rendía ante él.

Se había mudado a este loft hacia dos años y no podía gustarle más. Era grande, lujoso y además era vecino de personajes como Liv Tyler y Doutzen Kroes, que era una de las modelos de Victoria's Secrets y con la que había flirteado un par de veces.

Sonrió divertido y pensó que, si alguien le estaba viendo desde allí debía estar disfrutando de las vistas porque él solía dormir desnudo y en ese momento lo estaba. Miró hacia abajo y notó que se habia despertado con una poco agradable erección. De hecho, disfrutaba de la desnudez bastante a menudo. Y es que su trabajo así lo requería.

Había llegado a Nueva York cuando tenía diecisiete, con el único sueño de convertirse en escritor. Lo que no sabía aun a esa edad, era que no solo ser escritor no era nada sencillo, sino que en esta ciudad, era aun más difícil por la competencia. Y pronto se había visto lleno de deudas y con muy poco dinero para poder al menos comer decentemente.

Entonces fue cuando conoció a Austin.

Austin tenía veintiuno y Rick se dio cuenta de que tenía más dinero que la gente de su edad. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo conseguía, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería.

Quería tener dinero para poder dedicarse a escribir sin tener que preocuparse por morir de hambre.

Pero de pronto, escribir se había vuelto algo secundario, de pronto todo ese mundo en el que lo introdujo Austin, un mundo de lujo en donde era muy solicitado y en donde su nombre era bastante conocido, se había vuelto su vida.

Rick se dedicaba a complacer mujeres, mujeres que por supuesto eran capaces de pagar sus servicios. Y cuando hablaba de servicios se refería simplemente a compañía o a servicios un poco o mucho más completos.

Nunca había pensado que viviría del sexo, pero tenía que aceptar que hasta ahora le encantaba.

Le encantaba el dinero, le encantaban las fiestas, le encantaba sentirse solicitado, porque si tenía que ser sincero, era cierto que tenía talento para escribir, o lo había tenido en algún momento, pero tenía muchísimo más talento para el sexo.

Y sabía perfectamente cómo usar ese talento.

Casi todas sus clientes eran mujeres casadas que, o no estaban del todo satisfechas, sus maridos pasaban poco tiempo en casa o simplemente tenían algún tipo de fetiche que él estaba dispuesto a complacer por un buen precio de no menos de ocho mil dólares para el servicio completo.

Por supuesto que para un trabajo como ese necesitaban reglas, reglas que le permitían no involucrarse más allá de lo "profesional", y aunque solía ser bastante desenfrenado en muchas cosas, no lo era con esas reglas. Las reglas debían cumplirse al pie de la letra, pensó mientras cubría sus necesidades en el baño.

Se colocó un pantalón de pijama y mezcló rápidamente frutas con algunos polvos de proteínas en la licuadora, bebiéndolo todo de golpe para luego prepararse un café y subirse a la barra para empezar a ejercitar sus brazos y su abdomen.

Cuando iba por la tercera serie escuchó que su móvil, el personal no el del trabajo, sonaba con la melodía de David Getta.

Cogió la toalla pasándola por su torso sudado y se colocó el iPhone en el oído.

-Lanie Parrish…-Dijo con voz encantadora-Esto sí que es una sorpresa-Sonrió caminando hacia la cocina, cogiendo una fresa de la encimera y mordiéndola con gusto.

-Hola, Castle-Rick sonrió.

Su verdadero nombre era Richard Rodgers, pero cuando decidió entrar a este nuevo mundo, debió hacer algunos cambios en su nombre para garantizar el anonimato.

-¿Se puede saber a qué debo tu llamada?

-Puedes…-Suspiró-¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Ah ya sabes, no puedo quejarme. Vivo bien, me visto bien, me siento querido…

-Aja…-Rió Lanie. Rick siempre era de lo mas encantador-Cariño siento estarte pidiendo esto en tu móvil personal pero…necesito un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Uno que te dejará algo de dinero.

-Bien, nos estamos entendiendo.

-Siempre pensando en negocios…

-Ya me conoces-Sonrió-¿De qué se trata este favor…?

-Verás… tengo una amiga…-Rick rió entre dientes.

-Siempre se trata de una amiga.

-No, esto es diferente, quiero decir… -Suspiró-Su hermana va a casarse el fin de semana.

-Vale…

-Y necesita llevar a alguien.

-¿Y quiere llevar a alguien a quien tiene que pagarle en lugar de invitar a algún amigo…?-Preguntó divertido-No quiero sonar grosero, Lanie, pero… ¿Qué tan fea es tu amiga?

-Pensé que no te importaba eso.

-Bueno, no realmente, solo quiero hacerme una idea…-Contestó mordiendo de nuevo la fresa que tenía entre sus manos.

-Para tu información es bastante guapa.

-Aja…

-Bueno, no tienes que creerme, puedes verla por ti mismo. Le he dicho que os vais a reunir.

-¿Le has dicho que nos vamos a reunir sin preguntarme antes?

-Bueno, no quería mencionarlo pero me debes este favor…

Rick puso una mueca.

-¿Le hablaste de mis tarifas?

-Si… bueno, pensé que, ya sabes podrías hacerle un descuento. No es una de las clientes ricas a las que estas acostumbrado. Y como te dije, es guapa.

Castle bufó.

-No sé, sabes que no trabajo de esa forma…

-Venga, no puedes decirme que no.

-Vale, dime cuando y donde y me veré con ella. Pero no te prometo nada. Tengo que evaluar mis opciones antes.

-Muy bien, eso me sirve.

Castle escuchó a Lanie mientras le decía el lugar y la hora y puso el móvil sobre la encimera comiendo otra fresa.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su rutina en la barra.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate miró una vez más su reloj. Pasaba exactamente un minuto de la hora citada.

Ella sin embargo, llevaba más de diez minutos esperando en la entrada sur de Central Park, la que limitaba con la cincuenta y nueve, justo frente a la tienda Apple y la tienda de juguetes más increíble del mundo.

Había escogido ese sitio y esa hora porque era un lugar público y así, si su 'cita' con el amigo de Lanie salía mal podía huir.

De todas formas, no tenía miedo, ella era policía.

Suspiró. ¿Es que nadie era puntual? Varias veces había sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo, sobre todo al ver un par de tipos que se ajustaban a los términos en como reconocerse 'llevar jersey azul'. Todos eran horribles…

Y aunque finalmente no resultaban ser su nuevo 'novio', la ansiedad regresaba a ella y se tentaba a huir sin siquiera conocerlo.

Aquello no le convencía, no era para ella…

Al principio, cuando se enteró de lo que Lanie pretendía… 'Pagar por compañía' Había puesto el grito en el cielo, pero finalmente se había dejado convencer por que su amiga le había dicho que era perfecto para lo que necesitaba ya que podría inventarse la historia que quisiera sin problemas y además él era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Miró a su alrededor y finalmente localizó a un posible candidato a ser el misterioso amigo de su amiga, un tal Rick Castle.

Si era ese tipo, no estaba nada, pero nada mal.

Beckett se mordió el labio analizándolo en la distancia.

No era un tipo guapísimo que se rompía, era más bien del tipo atractivo. MUY ATRACTIVO.

Muy alto y grande, algo que a ella siempre le había gustado, no por el hecho de sentirse protegida… Simplemente le gustaban esos abrazos que un tipo de 1,90 y 90kg podía proporcionarte, esos brazos fuertes que podían agarrarte sin problemas o esas manos grandes al acariciarte.

Se fijó en sus manos. Si. Estaban muuuy bien. Hizo una mueca y movió su cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas.

Pero no pudo evitar seguir dándole un repaso de pies a cabeza.

Su pelo estaba perfecto. Castaño y mechones cortos. Bien cuidado. Ojazos azules. Menudos ojazos.

Se mordió el labio y siguió con su rostro, buen perfil, barba de tres días cuidada. Bien aseado y qué decir de la ropa, excelente elección de cómo ese jersey azul –de cuello de pico que iban a juego con sus increíbles ojos y que se notaba que era caro– se ceñía a sus bíceps y su torso formado junto su vientre plano. Se notaba que se cuidaba.

Y jamás había visto como unos vaqueros le quedaban tan bien a un hombre. Ni siquiera en esa parte de la anatomía humana.

Movió su vista de allí en el momento que él estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Kate Beckett?

Kate se quedó mirándole y asintió mientras se preguntaba como sonaba su voz, ronca, masculina y sensual.

Tan masculina como su olor que en ese momento la estaba embriagando.

-Rick Castle-le extendió la mano y se la estrechó- Lanie tenía razón, no eres tan fea… Quiero decir, no eres fea.

Forzó una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba el defecto de ese envoltorio de lujo que era su cuerpo. El tipo era un creído y un arrogante. Cuando hablaba la cagaba. Y seguramente si se dedicaba a eso de ser acompañante, no tendría mucho cerebro y sobretodo sería muy mujeriego.

Kate apretó los labios por no mandarle a la mierda y recordó que le serviría para la farsa ante su familia.

-Tú no eres tan guapo… Pero me servirás igual.

Rick apretó los labios igual que ella.

-Entonces Kate…-empezó él- Boda este fin de semana.

-Beckett-corrigió ella. No estaba acostumbrada a que le llamaran por su nombre-Eso es-ambos echaron a caminar por el parque, por la zona más próxima a la salida, aquella donde había un lago con patos y un puentecito en el que Kate adoraba ir para relajarse del bullicio de la ciudad.- La boda de mi hermana en Miami. No te preocupes, yo pago los vuelos.

-Ok. Pues como eres amiga de Lanie y me has caído bien…

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Serán 3000 todo el fin de semana.

-¿¡Qué!?-casi gritó Kate- ¿3000 dólares por acompañarme a la boda de mi hermana? Pero si casi cobras como una prostituta.

-Bueno no es que…

-Por lo menos fingirás bien-dijo interrumpiéndole-Quiero decir, te tienes que llamar Elliot.

Rick la miró entrecerrando sus ojos y luego se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Elliot?

-Es mi novio, quiero decir, el novio que me he inventado para mi madre…

-Ah, Ahí está tu problema.

-¿Qué problema?

-Quiero decir no eres fea… Pero todos tenemos algo que escondemos y ese eso es lo tuyo, estás loca. Te has inventado un novio para tu madre… ¿Qué tienes dieciséis años?

-No conoces a mi madre-masculló quejándose. El tipo era casi insoportable- Además tu también tienes tu problema. Eres un creído, un arrogante egocéntrico que casi usa más bronceador que una modelo de bikinis.

Rick alzó sus cejas divertido y en lugar de molestarse por ese comentario, se echó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Beckett arrugara su frente y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Bueno, así que Elliot y nos vamos a Miami.

-Kay Bicayne para ser exactos.

-¿En serio? Eres de una de las zonas más exclusivas de Miami y… ¿Estás viviendo en New York?

Kate rodó los ojos. Odiaba que la gente hiciera eso…

-Este viernes a las 5pm en el JFK, sé puntual por favor.-le indicó la terminal en la que tenían que encontrarse.

Rick asintió.

-¿Algo más que deba saber, Kate?

-Beckett-bufó.

-Si ahora soy tu novio… Tendré que llamarte Kate.

Beckett hizo una mueca y finalmente asintió.

-¿Entonces?

-Tenemos 5h y 30 de vuelo para que te aprendas tu papel, Elliot.

Beckett se giró y se marchó de allí a paso rápido mientras que para Rick fue inevitable torcer su cuello para deleitarse con la imagen de su trasero ante el movimiento de caderas de ella al andar.

Aquella chica era bastante rara… Lo cual lo convertía en un reto para él y su trabajo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Kate siempre había pensado que cuando ibas a viajar, tenias que ser muy práctico en cuanto a la ropa y el equipaje que ibas a llevarte, porque, llevar demasiado equipaje si solo ibas a quedarte un fin de semana, le parecía bastante impráctico.<p>

Por eso cuando vio el enorme equipaje con el que se acercaba su acompañante, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Es solo un fin de semana ¿sabes?-Le dijo cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Estaba tan alto y guapo como lo recordaba. No, de hecho ahora que lo veía otra vez, le parecía aun más guapo. Tanto que por un momento no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo con uno que otro pensamiento indecente que por suerte él no pudo escuchar.

-Lo sé-Dijo él sin más-Por eso no he traído mas ropa-Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco y él rió-Oye, a esto me dedico. Mi imagen es una prioridad.

-Ya, me doy cuenta-Murmuró ella-Llevas las uñas mas cuidadas que yo.

-Tienes unas manos muy bonitas, de todas formas-Dijo él en un tono que hizo que Kate sintiera cosquillas en la tripa.

-Me alegro de que mis manos no te parezcan "tan feas", al igual que yo-Dijo irónica-Ahora subamos al avión y acabemos con esto.

-Veo que la emoción por ver a tu familia te desborda.

-Oh si-Respondió ella y él volvió a reír.

Esta amiga de Lanie era bastante extraña. Pero tenía un culo precioso y él no podía dejar de mirárselo.

De todas formas algo le decía que esto iba a ser divertido. Además iba a sacar pasta, así que mucho no iba a quejarse.

Mientras se sentaban en sus asientos, notó que Kate parecía inquieta. La miró de reojo y aspiró el olor a cerezas que desprendía la chica. De cerca era mucho más guapa la verdad. Estaba tratando de averiguar si sus ojos eran verdes o marrones, porque dependiendo de la luz cambiaban de color.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó al verla aun inquieta.

-Sí, solo… no me gusta volar-Carraspeó ella.

-¿Tienes miedo a volar?

-No miedo. Solo… no me gusta.

-Ah-Dijo divertido y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te advierto que si sueltas algún comentario…

-Hey, no he dicho nada-Levantó ambas manos-Vaya carácter tienes ¿eh?. Ahora veo porque no tienes un novio real-Murmuró él colocándose el cinturón.

Ella iba a contestar pero el avión comenzó a despegar así que cogió aire y se aferró al asiento mientras comenzaba a despegarse del suelo.

Un rato más tarde, mientras servían algunos bocadillos, Kate miró a su acompañante, que no parecía de buen humor.

-Si hubiese sabido que viajaríamos en clase turista, nunca habría aceptado este trabajo.

Kate que ya estaba más tranquila rió.

-Dios, ¿siempre eres así?

-¿Así como?-Se quejó él-Querer viajar en primera clase no es por capricho, es por comodidad.

-Ya bueno, no soy millonaria. No cobro tres mil dólares por un fin de semana.

Él recostó la cabeza en el asiento.

-Eso me lleva a preguntarme, ¿a qué te dedicas exactamente?-Pregunto Rick, pero antes de que ella respondiera la azafata se acercó preguntándoles si necesitaban algo.

Kate se disculpó para ir al baño y cuando regresó, Castle seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

-El viaje de regreso lo podemos hacer separados ¿verdad?-Preguntó él.

-Solo necesito que convenzas a mi familia que te llamas Elliot, eres empresario y me quieres con locura. Luego puedes venirte en primera clase y gastarte los tres mil dólares en lo que quieras.

-Muy bien, puedo hacer eso. Pero necesito saber cosas que los novios saben, ya sabes, tu edad, tu color favorito…

-Tengo treinta y no tengo un color favorito.

-Todo el mundo tiene un color favorito.

-Pues yo no.

-Que aburrida-Ella lo miró poniendo una mueca.

-¿Qué más? ¿Dónde nos conocimos?

-Podríamos decir que nos presentó Lanie, lo cual no es mentira.

-Vale ¿y esta empresa que tengo de que es?

-No había pensado en ello…-Ella puso una mueca de la boca que a Rick le pareció bastante adorable-Tienes una empresa de corbatas.

Él la miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo es ese? ¿Quién coño tiene una empresa de corbatas?

-Los que hacen corbatas.

-Eres de lo más aburrida, Kate.

-Y tú debes ser el alma de la fiesta.

-Bueno, dedicándome a lo que me dedico, ya sabes… tengo que serlo.

-Bueno, al menos eres más creído que mi hermana. Esto puede ser divertido.

-¿Ella es quien se casa?

-Sí, con mi ex.

-¿Tu hermana se casa con tu ex?

-Ajá…

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

* * *

><p>Una vez estuvieron en Miami, Kate supuso que el chofer de sus padres iría a recogerlos tal y como le había comentado Meg.<p>

-Quiero que hagas bien tu papel. Y no te asustes demasiado con mi madre-Estaba diciendo Kate.

-No te pongas nerviosa, nena.

-No me llames nena.

-¿Quieres que esto sea creíble o no?

-Exactamente, ninguno de mis novios me han llamado nunca nena. Lo odio.

-Tú aparentemente odias todo en la vida.

-Es lo que tiene ser policía-Castle se paró en seco en medio del aeropuerto.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eres policía?

-Si…

-Voy a matar a Lanie…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que estoy en Miami con una policía.

-Sí, ¿Y qué? ¿Eres traficante o algo?

-No, cariño, soy un gigoló.

Kate abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿No eres solo un chico de compañía?

-No, no lo soy.

-¡Kate!-Kate se giró y notó que no era el chofer de la familia quien había ido a buscarla.

Era su familia casi al completo.

-Oh dios.


End file.
